User blog:Billy2009/Power Rangers Alphaverse Universe
The Power Rangers Alphaverse Universe is my own Power Rangers-like reboot universe. Saban Era Zordon Era Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *The series take several elements from, not only both the 2017 movie and the Boom! Studios, but an few elements from its Sentai counterpart, Zyuranger, as well. *Rita, like her 2017 movie counterpart, was the original Green Ranger, before Tommy, while Zordon, also like in the 2017 movie, was the original Red Ranger, before Jason. *Jason, Zack, Billy, Trini and Kimberly first start out of not knowing each other before being al put in detention together where they get to know each other before becoming Power Rangers themselves. *Alpha 5, like his 2017 movie counterpart, has combat ability, but not much like Alpha-1's combat ability. *Both Mr. Kaplan and Miss Appleby's first names are both given as Henry and Royce. *Zordon, like the 2017 movie, starting out as treating the Rangers like soldiers before becoming the wise and kind mentor we all know. *Ernie's surname is Genelle (named after his late actor) and uncover the Rangers' identities nearly the start of the second half of the season. *Evelynn "Lynn" Bulkmeier, Bulk's sister, appear, not only in this season, but the five other seasons of the Zordon Era, as well. *Tommy start out being manipulating by Rita, due to his loneliless, before realizing how twisted she is before the latter than decide to brainwash him. *The Power Eggs became more important where reapearing several times in the series where the Rangers are fighting over it from Rita and her minions before they finally manage to obtain them and store them into Titanus, which allow th form the Ultrazord combination. *Angela, Zack's girlfriend, starting out as a curious high school student who often doesn't know Zack's existence, due to her curious, before finally became his girlfriend before she move away where she was given a walkie talkie as a anniversary gift from Zack. *Tommy appear at the beginning of the season before becoming the Green Power Ranger where he also doesn't start a romantic relationship with Kimberly yet until nearly the start of the third half of the season. *Quagmire, a one-shot character from "Island of Illusions", became a semi-recurring ally to the Rangers. *Scorpina and Goldar, like both of their Sentai counterparts, are a couple together while Scorpina is a much recurring antagonist where she soon than give birth to her and Goldar's baby son nearly the end of the season. *The Zyu2 monsters from Season 2 are moved to Season 1 where they are created by Finster instead in this continuity. *The Battle Bikes are often used by the Rangers rather than just appearing in a cameo in one episode. *Both the Thunder Slingers and Thunder Blasters are often used more in this continuity. *Pudgy Pig would not be reused in this universe. *Fang, like his Sentai counterpart, is female. *The Crystal of Nightmare gain a monster-like form as the Crystal Cryptid, a monster from the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2017 Annual book. *Sharky, a one-shot character, became a recurring character and a third member of Bulk and Skull's gang. *Tommy begin sacrificing his Green Ranger powers while helping the Rangers of defeating Cyclopsis. *Rocky, Adam and Aisha would instead get to interacts with the Rangers nearly the end of the season where Adam and Rocky would formed a brother-like bond and Aisha would has feelings for Adam. Mighty Morphin Thunder Rangers *The Rangers uses the Dairangers' suits where Zack switch colors from black to green. *No bad splicing between the Dairanger footage and the Zyu2 footage. So, Pipebrain is the the first monster that the Thunder Rangers faced. *Gara and Zydos would be both adapted as Morgara and Zyll, Lord Zedd's fellow minions, while Mondo the Magician doesn't exist in this universe. *The Z-Putties would be a little bit more dangerous and are not easily defeated by the Z on their chest, but by hitting them hard and fast enough instead. *The Stallion Cycles are introduced as upgrading version of the Battle Bikes. *Unused monsters like Telephone Sensei, General Kamikaze, Pot Taoist, Birdcage Vagrant and Dukes of Trump are all adapting as Telephonia, Motorhead, Potface, ??? and Poker Face. *The Tube Monster is renamed as Pipemouth in this version. *Jason remain as the leader after Tommy became the White Ranger before passing both the leadership role to himself and his Red Ranger powers to Rocky. *Jason get enter in a martial artist tournament while Zack get move to his cousin's house, after family issues, and Trini would pretake in a peace conference where they would get a post-departure story, which is somewhat loosely similar to both Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink mini-series and Necessary Evil. *The Dark Rangers are instead based on the Marvel Comics' version of the Dark Rangers where the team consist of Farai Jukwa, Osamu Tezuka, whom get rename as Izuku Akagawa in this universe, Stanford Winner, Nelida Valensis and Marie Claire le Monde where they also gain better-looking suits and fight against the Rangers, as well. *Duleca, a character from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie, appear in this universe where she wear Kujaku's outfit and would be one of Zordon's old friends. *Events of "Wild West Rangers" do not happens in this universe. But, Needlenoise is still fough. *Photomare does not appear this version of "Rangers Back in Time". So, the monster in that two-parter is instead Clockster, a clock-themed monster, who's responsible of turning the Rangers, sans Tommy, into little children, not have them be get into children by the Rock of Time. Also, Photomare appear during event of "The Wedding" where she taking pictures of Zedd and Rita's pictures. *Bulk, Skull and Sharky would keep their memories of knowing the Rangers' identities and finally became friends, following after the Scatterbrain incident, with them where they would often help them in ways they can. *The Gatekeeper monster get renamed as Keyhead where he get to fight against the Thunder Rangers and destroy by the Thunder Megazord. *Both the Snow Master and Turkey Jerk aren't reprint/recycle versions of previous monsters. *Instead of travel back in time, Tommy's clone would became a semi-recurring ally where he named himself, David Trueheart, where he than travel the globe of finding his own place in the world. *Instead of just being trapped in a mansion, the Rangers get trap in a strange forest where Zedd and Rita uses their combine magic of trapping them in their Ranger suits while they struggling of findinf a way out while Goldar would uses the Sword of Darkness to revive previously defeated past monsters before they soon escape. *Rocky, after gaining the Red Ranger powers, would be jealous of Tommy being the leader and Billy becoming the second-in-command where he often clashes with them, at times, before finally accepted his role on the team rather than striving for the leadership role nearly the end of the season. *Tor the Shuttlezord would often appears more and has a A.I.-like system in this universe. *Lieutenant Stone would happens nearly the end of the season. *Zedd and Rita begins a full-scale attack on Angel Grove by unleashing an full-powered Serpentera to attacks the Rangers. The rangers than begin their biggest battle yet with the help from Duleca, Jason, Zack, Trini and David while Tor sacrifice himself to help the Rangers which nearly completely destroy Serpentera. *The Masked Rider crossover is instead moved into this season. Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers *The beginning of the season is an combination mixture of both the "Ninja Quest" four-parter and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie where Ivan Ooze is Master Vile's strongest general and his personal boar-like warrior Mordant, like in the original draft, is Goldar's cousin and Ninjor reside at the Temple of Power and put the heroes into a series of tests, like the rock gargoyles and the skeleton dinosaur. *Upon of gaining their new Ninja Ranger powers, Mordant get destroy by the Red Shogun Zord, the Scorpitron get destroy by the Shogun Megazord while the Ivan Ooze/Hornitor hybrid get destroy by the Shogun Megazord. *Rocky and Adam remain using their colors while Billy, Aisha and Kimberly switch colors like Billy as the Yellow Ranger, Aisha as the Blue Ranger and Kimberly as the White Ranger while Tommy later became the Silver Ranger, which the suti is based on Ryu Ranger. *Like in Kakuranger, the Ninja Rangers first gain the Shogun Zords, the Battle Borgs and finally unlocking the Ninja Zords. *Incisorator is the first monster that the Ninja Rangers fought where he is instead an adaptation version of Nuraihyon. *Daidarabotchi, Rokurokubi, Dorotabou, Konaki-jiji, Shirouneri, Keukegan, Enraera, Ittanmomen, Kasabake, Kamaitachi, Ushioni, Nopperabou, Yuki-onna, Bimbogami, the Hitotsume-kozou brothers and Oonyuudou are all getting adapting as Bonker, Cruella DeSquid, ??? Baby Doll, Smudgey Swirl, Yetiki, Streamy Meanie, Calcifire, Filet of Parasol, Weasel Wing, Umbrellia, Hunghorn, Piecemeal, Madam Frostia, Barkzo, the Cyclops Brothers and ???. *Both the Ninja and Shogun Ultrazords aren't made for toy footage and are often used more. *Master Vile gain his own soldiers, the Blue Putties, an adaptation version of the Dorodoors. *The Flowery Kunoichi Team are adapting as the Flower Ninja Rangers. *After Kat was freed from Rita, the Rangers, like Tommy, had a hard time of trusting her before they soon start to grew on her. *The Shark Cycles are upgrading version of the Stallion Cycles. *Rito Revolto get destroy shorty before Master Vile arrives. *No Ninjetti suits. *The Metallic Armors are instead based on the sutis from the 2017 Power Rangers movie in this universe. *Kimberly get a post-departure story which is strongly based on Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Pink where David join the group where he suit get upgraded to match the style of his teammates while Trini and Zack aren't both dating and siblings Britt and Serge has a surname together. *Master Vile does not use the Orb of Doom to turn the Rangers into children. But instead use it to attack the Temple of Power where the Rangers set to protect, but at the coast of lossing their connection to the Morphin Grid and Ninjor were injures during the fight. *Aurcio, Delphine, Cestro, Corcus and Tideus would all not be from Aquitar where they would get some more development while the sixth Ranger, the Silver Ranger, is Cestria, Cestro's sister. *The Battle Borgs would be the second Ninja Rangers' only megazords where the other zords, since the Power Coins were damaged, are inoperable. *No time travel or time reverse. So, the Mighty Morphin Rangers travel to search for the Zeo Crystal around the globe instead where Tanya get introduced as Aisha's cousin in this universe, as well. *Upon of finding the Zeo Crystal, Master Vile begin to manage to take the crystal away from them and try to use it to destroy the Command Center, which he nearly did, but at the coast of himself nearly getting badly injures where the Ninja Rangers than return to their home planet when it being attacked by Rita and Zedd's army. Power Rangers Zeo *Aisha were the original Yellow Zeo Ranger during the first half of the season bfore passing her powers to Tanya. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Turbo * Power Rangers In Space * Post-Zordon Era Power Rangers Lost Galaxy * Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue * Power Rangers Time Force * Power Rangers Wild Force * Disney Era Power Rangers Ninja Storm * Power Rangers Dino Thunder * Power Rangers S.P.D. * Power Rangers Mystic Force * Power Rangers Operation Overdrive * Power Rangers Jungle Fury * Power Rangers RPM * Power Rangers Samurai * Neo-Saban Era Power Rangers Star Guards *An standalone adaptation version of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Power Rangers Pirate Force * Power Rangers Beast Morphers * Power Rangers Dino Charge * Power Rangers Trans-Quantum Guardians * Power Rangers Ninja Steel * Power Rangers CuBeasts * Power Rangers Zodiac Starforce * Hasbro Era Power Rangers Phantom Thieves vs. Sigma Patrol * Power Rangers Triassic Knights * Extras Power Rangers Super Legends * Power Rangers Hyperforce * Power Rangers Tournament * Category:Blog posts Category:Billy2009 Category:Power Rangers